The last chance saloon
by puppypants
Summary: The NCIS team set in the old West. Little McGiva along with Gibbs and Shannon and their daughter, Kelly.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own NCIS

I wanted to thank GOTTA for proof reading, very grateful for the time it takes you to do it

Tony glanced over the other card players through the dusty, dim-lit haze of cigar smoke. He admired the man sitting next to him, Gibbs, his father, with his perpetual poker face, blank and reserved. Tony longed for his nerves of steel and calm demeanor. One look could convey a demand and tone without disturbing, so much as one facial muscle.

Tony nearly jumped when, Skeets, sitting across from him abruptly grabbed his cigar from his mouth and began coughing. The sound caused Tony to grimace in disgust as he covered his face and watched phlegm sneak between the man's grimy fingers. Skeets finished with a gargled chuckle as he wiped his lips on his buckskin shirt then fixed his crooked hat,which his body's violent jerks has caused to slip crookedly on his head.

Any optimism Tony clung to, wavered, as he eyed the man next to him. Greeley was on the other side of Skeets, big, confident, his big, dark eyes staring at Tony, boring a hole, making him fidget and sweat. Tony struggled to hold Greely's icy stare, but became mortified when a nervous hiccup escaped as he loudly cleared his throat trying to conceal it.

"Well, I'll call ya, show me whatchya got." Said Boyer or Bayer, the final player. Tony couldn't be sure what his name was as Skeets had introduced him in the middle of a coughing jag. The old, overweight, burly man combed down his gray, wiry beard with his fingers looking skeptical.

Tony licked his lips looking at the huge pot on the middle of the green, velvet covered table. He fanned out his hand laying it near the pile of money. He touched the brim of his hat as if to adjust it but felt a small relief as it rubbed against the irritating, trickling sweat on his forehead.

Everyone except Skeets, sighed discouragingly, giving Tony reason to believe he won the hand. Tony crouched over the pot to slide it towards him, grinning.

"Why you lying sack of-!" Skeets flipped his cards as he slid into another coughing fit. Skeet's hand, included three kings just as Tony's did.

Tony blushed at Skeet's accusation, his mouth going dry.

"Come on Skeets. Don't be pullin' that on the kid. You know it's his first time playin'. Damn, you're crookeder than a snake slithering through a prickly pear patch!" Bayer or Boyer yelled at Skeets.

"Shut up Bayer!" yelled Skeets.

Tony found some solace in seeing Gibbs shake his head in disagreement with Skeet's accusation.

Skeet stood, his chair hitting the floor as he glared down at Tony. The piano music stopped, adding more melodrama to Skeet's confrontation.

Tony blushed, hoping his toothy smile and light chuckle would soften the anger from his opponent. Greeley continued his non-expressive stare at Tony as if to break him.

A loud sigh of aggravation from Gibbs got Tony's attention, his hands slamming on the table. "Skeets, Tony didn't even deal the cards, you can't be blaming him."

"You callin' me a liar?" Skeets grabbed for his gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There. That should fix it ladies. Is there anything else that needs doin' before I go?"

The corner of Tim's mouth tugged, as he noticed Ziva across the room, smiling, relishing the cool breeze flowing through the newly, opened window, improving the atmosphere of the ladies' stuffy, crowded room above the bar. To Tim, there was nuthin' better in the world than to see Ziva happy. She was sitting in front of a vanity, brushing her long, thick brown hair, but had turned her face into the gentle, breeze.

The noises of the street worked their way through the open window quickly adding to the rambunctious girls' giggles and screeches as they prepared for the evening. They all worked for Mr. Calloway, an ornery, old man that was travelling through town that Tim didn't take a likin' to the man on account of his clearly, intimidating gruffness towards the townspeople he associated with.

The group of girls moaned at Tim's threat to leave, "Don't go yet, Timmy." Piped up Margie, gathering around Tim with the others shaking her long, blonde curls over her naked, smooth shoulders, her pouty lips just inches from his. She pulled at the bodice of her dress creating a touch more cleavage, as Tim blushed.

Miss Lula snaked her arm around his, "Yeah, we love your company and would just hate to see ya' go runnin' off so quickly." She adjusted her hand and Tim winced. "Oh no, honey, is your arm still hurtin' ya'? You really need to let Doc Mallard take a look at it." Lola sighed, her ample chest heaving. Tim tried to keep eye contact with the affectionate woman as he lightly rubbed his forearm.

"Nah, I'm okay, it's just taken' a slow time to heal."

Tim noticed Miss Ziva's concerned expression from across the room, turning his attention away from her's, quickly embarrassed.

"Why do you take such good care of us Timothy when there's nuthin' in it for yourself?" asked JoJo.

"Just want to make sure you ladies are well cared for, all ladies need a man to help with the heavy stuff and all."

"And you young man are in need of a mama around, why you're barely old enough to wipe your own nose." Jojo drew closer and gave Tim's cheek a pinch, chuckling.

Tim blushed, again, wishing Miss Ziva hadn't heard JoJo's remark. He looked down, embarrassed, wiping the back of his hand across his nose, quickly realizing his obvious reaction, rolling his eyes at the thought of his own sheer stupidity. Miss Lula laughed, hugging him from behind as JoJo tousled his hair.

"And who feeds you? You're certainly a tall drink of water but on the thin side, boy!" Exclaimed Lula as she gave him one last squeeze before releasing him.

"Where is your ma'ma honey? I've never seen you with any kin." Tim wasn't sure if there was pity or concern in Margie's expression.

A sad smile grew on Tim's face as he mumbled. "Whadya mean? I'm old enough to be on my own." He scooted the brim of his hat up, with a distant look in his watery eyes, absentmindedly rubbing the spot on his arm that Lula had aggravated just minutes before.

"Tim?" JoJo shook his shoulder. "Are you in there, sweetheart?"

Tim blinked away any unshed tears then quickly brought himself back, breathing in deep as he smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Well.." Tim shrugged then touched the brim of his hat, nodding. "Night ladies, take care, now hear?"

"Bye sweet thing." Miss Lulu patted his back as the rest of the girls voiced their heartfelt goodbyes.

Tim's eyes rested on Ziva's for a second longer, then he started towards the door.

"No! Wait!" Ziva followed him through the exit closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry, you probably have somewhere to go.."

"No! I don't! I mean, uh, I was just going to, uh, well..." Ziva chuckled easing away his awkwardness as he joined her. "Clearly, I have nuthin' doin' at the moment."

"Oh good." Ziva's voice was barely above a whisper. "I just wanted to, well, this is probably not proper for a lady but I feel I should buy you dinner for helping us out so much..."

"Is this because them girls said I was skinny?"

Ziva saw the obvious hurt in Tim's face instantly grasping Tim's shoulder. "No! Not at all...I mean, I'm sorry if that's how you see it, but...I just really appreciate everything you do for us." Ziva was relieved to spot a smile sneak back into Tim's face.

The piano music downstairs stopped, gaining Tim and Ziva 's attention to the saloon below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs stood firmly, moving his jacket to the side to reveal his sixshooter. "Now I suggest you just temper yourself down, this here is a friendly game of poker and there's no need gettin' that smelly union suit of yours in a nasty ol' twist, Skeets."

Tony remained sitting, not wanting to add fuel to the fire, hoping he could portray the same confidence his father.

With the halting of the piano music and the full attention of the small number of customers, the saloon was so quiet you could hear the proverbial pin drop.

A movement upstairs caught Gibbs eye as he spotted the boy he had seen over the last week around town, dirty faced, thread-worn clothes; a vagrant, not more than early twenties. Gibbs had never met the boy but always admired the sweet smile and the good nature he portrayed in town, helping people when he could along with friendly conversation.

Gibbs was surprised to see the kid's choice of weapon. He was hunkered down beside a corner wall, aiming a slingshot, no less, at Skeets. Damn kid.

Gibbs tried to make eye contact with him to scare him off but he released the rubber band before Gibbs had a chance. Skeets cried out in shocked anger as a good-sized pebble hit him dead center on the nose. Skeets scanned the saloon spotting the kid holding the slingshot, taking aim and shooting without so much of a blink beforehand.

"No!" Gibbs yelled out, shoving Skeets too late to prevent his aim making its designated mark.

The young cowboy fell back, unmoving, while a young, fancy-dressed girl, yelled out in anguish, running to kneel by his side cradling his head in her lap.

"Dammit, why'd you have to go and do that for, Skeets? He's just a kid!"


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own NCIS

Thanks Deb for reading over the story and taking the time to fix the mistakes, don't know what I'd do without you

Reviews are welcome

And thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites, Sazzita Crawcrolady and Gemini Girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blasted little brat done shot me in the nose!"

"Fer cryin' out loud, it was just a pebble!" yelled Bayer.

"It was a damn rock, and that's my story that I'm stickin' to if fer some reason Sheriff Fornell has an itchin' to know!"

"Tony?"

"Yeah Pa?"

"Go fetch the boy, maybe Ducky can help him out."

Tony was thankful for the distraction to aid in their departure but at the same time feeling awful the kid had to get hurt just for helpin' them out of their dilemma.

Tony leaped the wooden steps two at a time, pulling himself up by the railing towards the boy. He kneeled down on one side of him across from a young girl, desperately, holding him in her arms. The boy was out cold. Tony moved the kid's vest aside to take a better look at the gunshot wound; his stomach bleeding somethin' fierce. Tony removed his neckerchief from around his neck to wrap around the wound to help slow the flow of blood. The girl immediately placed her hands over the injury to assist without the least bit of hesitation.

"Miss, you can let go of him now, I got him. We'll take him back with us to our homestead. I promise we'll take real good care of 'm." Tony grasped the boy's arms ready to pull him up, uncertain what to do when the woman wouldn't release him. She turned her gaze to Tony, her brown, beautiful eyes full of tears. His heart ached to witness such worry in those pretty, gentle eyes.

"Where are you taking him? I need to know he will be okay.."

Tony cleared his throat, pushing up the brim of his hat. "We'll take him to our farm; Gibbs' farm, where Doc Mallard can tend to him. Can you tell me his name?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to contain the burning tears as she inhaled a trembling breath. "It's Timothy. Please take good care of him, he's a good man, and check his arm, too. He did something to his arm that has been causing him a lot of trouble, lately."

Tony nodded, his guilt mounting, knowing the poor kid was just trying to help and now, what seemed was his girl, was beyond distraught, unable to regain her composure over the incident.

"Aw shucks, he'll be okay. Doc Mallard's the best."

The girl was obviously too choked up to answer. She just kept nodding avoiding eye contact with Tony as she kept her eyes on Timothy holding her hands over his wound, her lips silently moving in prayer.

"Come by the farm when you can, okay?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

Tony hoisted him up, draping one of his arms over his shoulders while he wrapped his other arm around his waist to support him while the girl assisted. The kid was tall, but thin, not too heavy to carry. Living on the streets was obviously taking it's toll on him.

"Bye, uh..."

"Ziva. It's Ziva. Bye, Gibbs."

"Well, I'm actually, Tony. The man downstairs, there, is Gibbs. He's my pa."

"Thank you, Tony and please take good care of..my sweet Timothy." Ziva's bottom lip trembled as she quickly placed her hand over her mouth, returning quickly to her room. Tony frowned, then started down the stairs, Tim stumbling beside him. Tim let out a weak moan as they worked their way down the stairs, slowly and carefullyl.

"Come on, kid, help me out."

The kids eyes shot open his head lolling from side to side. "O..kay." His head fell forward, bouncing against his chest.

"Oh, well, so much for that."

Tony neared Gibbs and was surprised to see him scoop the pot off the table into his satchel.

"And make sure you take good care of that boy, he didn't deserve bein' shot by that crazed, no-good, hair trigger happy, gunslinger." Bayer was glaring at Skeets as he patted Gibbs on the back.

Skeets angrily pounded his fists on the table. "How dare you even imply..."

Greeley was still sitting at the table leaning back, disgusted, waving Skeets off. "That's it Skeets, this town is through with ya'. You'd better high-tail your caboose outta here or I'm gonna go tell the sheriff myself, what actually did go down today. This town is just plain sick of you and your shenanigans."

Tony walked up next to his father struggling to support Tim hanging on his shoulder.

"Go git Rex from the livery, son. Bring him out front and I'll lash the boy to my horse. I'll ride Rex home while leading the kid. You stop and git Ducky, got it?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, I got it, Pa."

Tony was cautious, keeping his eye on Skeets as he exited the saloon, following his father, happy to be away from the ornery double-crosser and the dissension he created.

As soon as they were outside and the saloon doors swung closed Tony felt the need to bring his father up to speed. "Pa, I want you to know I didn't cheat.."

"I know you didn't son. We're new to this town and we didn't know what we were gettin' ourselves into playin' with Skeets; apparently he's the town menace. So, did ja' git it out of your system? It's bad when your first game entails someone getting shot."

"Yeah, I'm done playin' cards, Pa. Well, fer now, anyhow."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Not much good comes from saloons and card playin', son. Now help me with the boy then git."

"It's Timothy. His sweetheart says his name is Tim."

Gibbs sighed. "He's got himself a sweetheart?"

"Looks that way. She was awful sad."

They hoisted him into the small horse's saddle, then Tony ran across the ways to fetch the horse from the town livery. Gibbs tied the kid's wrists around the horse's neck to keep him stable and secured enough to stay on the horse till they reached their destination.

The boy's face was pale and Gibbs could feel how cold his hands were as he secured his wrists.

Tony led the horse to his father. "Pa, he don't look so good."

"Just keep your mind on fetchin' Ducky, licket-split, then he's got himself a good chance of gettin' better."

"Got it." Tony saddled up then took off, full speed. Gibbs also mounted, holding the other horse's reins to guide him home.

"You just hold on, son, we''ll get you fixed up." The boy offered no response, his face resting against the horse's neck, but Gibbs hadn't expected one as he studied the kid, worried. Gaunt, pale and thin. His days on the streets had apparently caught up with him. He would see to it he was fed, cleaned and fully mended.

Gibbs felt a small relief Timothy wouldn't have to feel the jostle of the ride, while he was out cold.

Gibbs wheeled his horse, "Hee-yah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs noticed the sun setting through the smoke billowing from the chimney of his farmhouse. Shannon would have dinner ready within the next hour. Gibbs slid out of his saddle then untied the boy's wrists, manipulating him off the horse, careful, so he didn't drop him. His condition seemed worse and Gibbs was starting to worry there was a chance he wouldn't make it. His shirt was soaked with blood and his breathing was shaky and labored. Instead of being cold, he was now warm to the touch, a sure sign of infection creeping in. His defenses were low from lack of care.

He tried to hold him up under his arms then stabilize an arm over his shoulder as Tony had at the saloon, but he was dead weight and uncooperative so he hoisted him on his back, piggyback style, holding onto his bent legs with the kid's arms draped over his shoulders. Gibbs could feel the warmth of his body and his sweat seep through the back of his flannel shirt. Walking up the couple steps to the front door he knocked on it with his boot. Shannon, his wife, opened it shocked to see the unconscious boy, leaning on Gibbs' back, his cheek resting on Gibbs shoulder.

Shannon placed her hand on Gibbs' chest to stop him from entering.

"Now you hold on one minute. You know I'm more than willing to help a young one in need but before you even think about bringing that stranger into our home with a young daughter living here, I need to hear your reasoning."  
"Shannon, honey, he's been shot, all on account of Tony and something that happened at the saloon. If it hadn't been for him, Tony would probably be the one wounded right now. He's homeless, has no one, and needs our help." Gibbs' piercing blues were pleading, always the deal breaker for Shannon. He flashed his famous boyish expression that always melted her heart, always succumbing but, never admitting it was the look that always changed her mind.

Shannon observed the vulnerable, sweet expression sleep played on the boy's face, stirring a desire in her to tend to his needs. Even the unshaven, dirty face had no ill-effect on his cherub, baby face. This young man was already tugging on her heart strings and if Jethro felt this strongly about helping him, it said something for his character.

"Well, if that's the case get him in bed and I'll fetch some bandages." She opened the door wider so he was able to enter with ease. Gibbs smiled to himself at the stern wall Shannon would initially display in protecting her home followed by the quick crumble of her adamant decision that continued afterwards. Shannon's heart was too big to carry her threats through, always willing to help those in need.

"That's my girl."

"Jethro, who is he?"

"A kid down on his luck. His name is Timothy. I've seen him around town for the last week, he must be new to the area. Tony is gettin' Ducky."

Shannon poured water from the wooden bucket into the pot over the dutch oven, stoking the mild fire.

Gibbs lay the boy on the bed, removing his shirt to prepare him for Ducky. He rested his hat on a nearby chair then removed his boots noticing holes in the soles. Gibbs jumped when he heard the voice of his daughter, Kelly behind him.

"Daddy, who's that boy and what happened to him?"

"Honey, I want you to go help mommy and I'll explain everything as soon as we get him all settled in, okay?"

"Is it true? Did he save Tony, Pa?"

"Yes, darling. I reckon so." Gibbs smiled at his daughter, always had to know what was goin' on, so many questions. Kelly hugged her teddy bear tight, frowning. Her, straight, long, brown hair was held back with a pale, blue ribbon that fell over her cotton, blue dress. "Make him better, k, pa?"

"We'll do our best. You know, first hand, how good Ducky is. Remember how he helped you through your scarlet fever?"

"Yes! I close near died, Pa!"

"That you did. Now you git, go help your ma, you hear me, young lady?"

"Yes, pa!" Kelly smiled big, then ran off to the other room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scrape of Gibbs' chair beside his bed, roused the boy, his head began moving from side to side as he started to cry out in fear. "Sarah! Don't worry! I'll get you outta there!" Tears streamed down his deep, red cheeks, his arms began to wave in the air as if fighting off a phantom evil. "Ma! Pa! Are you in there?" Gibbs wasn't sure what to do so he sat by Tim's side on the bed and softly held down his flailing arms. Timothy calmed as Gibbs cupped a hand against his cheek rubbing the tears from one side of his face with his thumb.

"Pa? Is that you?" Tim mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"It's okay son. You're going to be okay." Gibbs felt Shannon's presence behind him, standing in the doorway. He could practically feel the worry radiating from her.

"He's getting really warm, I'm afraid infection is starting to develop."

Shannon moved to the other side of the bed, brushing back Tim's hair from his wet forehead. "He must have just lost his family."

"Look here." Gibbs raised Tim's wounded arm.

"That's a bad burn. Do you s'pose he may have lost them in a fire, Jethro?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Poor baby." Shannon cradled Tim's head in her lap as she stroked his hair, quietly singing a song she always sang to Kelly when she was sick. Gibbs smiled in adoration, the beauty Shannon radiated from her love was astonishing. She was more beautiful each time she sang it. The love she projected was overwhelming.

"Ma, I'm so sorry." Tim cried himself into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own NCIS

Thanks Deb for reading over and so glad you like the story, means a lot. I've added some more so mistakes are all me.

Thanks readers for the kind reviews; feelin' the love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The front door swung open, banging off the nearest wall as Tony ran into the house followed by Dr. Mallard.

"Pa! He's here! Dr. Mallard is here..."

Gibbs walked quickly out of the bedroom with his hands motioning for Tony to lower his voice as he loudly whispered. "Okay son, that's a good job. Tim's sleeping. Your ma and me just got him quieted down. Ah, Duck. Thanks so much for coming..."

"Well, when I heard it was that kind, young boy I met in town recently I knew I had to come right over and offer my medical expertise for the young lad. Such a nice boy. Tony has already filled me in on the reason he was shot. Such a shame. I'll be sure to keep my distance from that Mr. Skeets. Besides, I do believe he has fleas."

"If we could get'm fixed up I figure it's the least we could do for him. Here. This way." Gibbs waved Ducky to follow. "He was acting delirious just minutes ago but Shannon and I were able to calm him back down."

Ducky walked into the room, Shannon was rocking the injured man in her arms, holding his head against her chest as she sang softly to him.

"With a bedside manner as good as your wife's, that boy will be qualifying for rodeos within the next week."

"She makes a fine nurse, Duck."

Shannon blushed them off then carefully lay Tim down. He was shirtless, a bandage wrapped snuggly around his midsection. Ducky sat on the side of the bed checking his vitals.

"Did Tony inform you that his name is Tim?" asked Shannon.

"Well, I've actually had a few conversations with the boy. He has helped me carry large parcels into my office when he was passing by. I've, also paid him to sweep and clean my office a couple times. He is very friendly and a conscientious worker. I was thinking of hiring him on part time." Ducky talked as he examined his wound. "Jethro do you have some of that whiskey we sampled a couple of weeks ago?"

"Are you kidding Duck. I've had to buy a fresh bottle since. Should I bring in a couple glasses?"

"No, no, Jethro, of course not..." Ducky's agitated expression turned into a relaxed chuckle, catching the devil in Gibbs' eyes. "Shannon, dear? How do you put up with such a silly man?"

"Believe me, Duck when I say I know how to keep him in line." Ducky took the offered bottle from Gibbs and proceeded to clean Tim's wound. "It's a through and through. Most fortunate for young, Timothy. Now what is this here?" Ducky took a closer look at the burn under the bandage Shannon had wrapped up.

"It looks like a burn Duck. He was yelling for his parents and someone named Sarah, maybe a sister, just before you arrived."  
"So you believe there is a chance there was a fire involving his family?"

Gibbs and Shannon nodded sadly still clinging to the hope that their assumption wasn't true.

Ducky detected the sorrow in their eyes. "I see. I did find him very tight-lipped when I had asked him questions about his home life and family. Poor lad." Ducky replaced the bandage on Tim's arm. "Shannon, dear, I want to commend you on your expert medical care bestowed on our patient. I would truly relish the idea of you accepting a position in my office. Your nursing skills are simply astounding. You have made my job here so much easier. Now its just up to Timothy to recover..."

"He's going to be okay Dr Mallard?" Kelly and Tony were standing in the doorway restlessly waiting for his verdict. Gibbs waved them in.

Tim groaned luring them closer to his side, blinking his eyes while trying to focus on his surroundings.

"Hey, there sharp shooter. Where'd you learn to handle a slingshot like that?" Gibbs smiled, sitting on the other side of the bed, opposite from Ducky, placing his hand on Tim's damp forehead. Tim's eyes focused on Gibbs, grateful for his sympathetic touch.

Tim futilely licked his dry lips, confused.

"Dr...Mall..ard? Why are you here? Where am I?" Tim winced, clutching his side.

"You're on our farm, you were shot Tim..."

"I was shot?" Tim looked down towards his wounded side. "Why would some one want to shoot me? Wait! Ziva! I have to go..." Tim tried to sit up but Gibbs easily held him down.

"Is she your girl, the one that Tony mentioned?"

"Yeah, Pa. Ziva is her name." answered Tony.

Tim recognized Tony from the saloon and used what little strength he had to blush. "Oh, she'd never be my...you don't understand. She needs someone to watch out for her." Tim still struggled to sit up but Ducky and Gibbs held him down.

"You, young man are not going anywhere." Ducky lifted Tim's head then poured a small dose of a tincture mixture into his mouth. "Drink this. You need rest and medical care for the next week..."

"Week? But..." Tim's eyes closed as his head fell back into the pillow, out cold.

"Well, that was quick. I gave him a dose of laudanum. He'll be roostered for the rest of the night. It should help with his pain." Ducky checked his vitals.

"Can I have some of that, Dr. Mallard?"

"Tony." Shannon glared at Tony, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobias caught himself before his chair slid out from under him. He pulled in a breath relieved he didn't fall flat on his caboose, his hands firmly gripping onto the nearby windowsill.

A loud, obnoxious chuckle erupted from Franks. "Why, dang-blasted, that never gets old! When are you gonna learn it ain't safe to lean back in your chair. You always fall or nearly, almost fall every time. But, I do profess, that never gets old to see you lose your wits when you hafta catch yourself, all frazzled." Franks slapped his knee, amused.

"I'm moved by your obvious concern for my welfare."

"Don't go gettin' all sweet on me, I ain't your type. I don't wear lace, on accounts its scratchy."

Tobias' eyebrows lifted in confusion as he stared at his deputy mildly disgusted, the top corner of his lip curled.

Franks continued to whittle the stick in his hand as he glanced over the wide street of the town in front of the jailhouse. "Spose we should take Skeets in?"

"Aaah, that rattle in his chest will get'm before any end of a rope will." Tobias leaned back again, closing his eyes as his head rested against the wall of the jailhouse, his feet resting on top of the railing.

"What Skeets suffers from is a hair trigger."

"Let'm finish his role as town menace." Tobias suggested to his deputy.

"That boy's lucky he ain't dead." Franks looked at Tobias but the sheriff was too relaxed to move a muscle to bother making eye contact, his hot scooched down over his eyes.

"He ain't outta the woods yet. We''ll head out to the farm tomorrow, get the full story straight from the horse's mouth. Either way, Skeets should do time."

"Well, we know where we can always find him."

"Yeah, either drinkin' in the saloon or peein' behind it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva paced the empty room. grateful for her short span of solitude. Tonight was scheduled to be her first night to begin her employment for Mr. Calloway but all she could think about was Timothy. She didn't realize until now, just how much he effected her, she never felt so worried for another person.

She did not protest when her father offered her for money her family needed to buy food. The comfort in knowing her sister would be able to eat full meals, again was all that mattered to Ziva. Now, she missed her terribly, her heart aching, longing to laugh and play with her, again.

Then she met Tim. Kind, sweet gentle and caring. Her only solace since she was taken from her home. Tim knew what line of work the girls and she were hired for but that didn't matter to him. He still treated her as if she were precious and someone who deserved to be treated with kindness and care.

She made up her mind she would save herself for the right man, even if that man wasn't going to be Timothy. She would be forever grateful he had helped her find the dignity and self-respect she was never taught at home.

So, she decided she had to leave and find him to make sure he was okay.

She pulled her rucksack out from under the bed then quickly changed into the clothes she left home in, tucking her trousers into her cowboy boots then adjusting her vest securely over her shirt. She placed her Stetson on top of her head, tucking in her hair to conceal it.

A pounding on the door broke the silence, causing Ziva to jump and gasp. "Is this Miss Ziva's residence? I was told this was where I'd find you!"

She would not go through with Mr. Calloway's original plan for her, she had another one. She pulled open the window that Tim had often opened for her and the girls and climbed out onto the deck.


	4. Chapter 4

Do Not Own NCIS

Thanks Deb, for your keen knowledge.

Reviews are welcome,

Gibbs relaxed in a chair by the bed, watching the boy's chest rise and fall, peacefully, feeling good that the kid had survived his ordeal. A healthy glow flushed his cheeks and he had even filled out, thanks to Shannon's coaxing him to finish the meals they offered. Tim promised he would work off the food and clothes they gave him when he was well. They would shrug off his offers, pleased to see him recovering and growing healthy.

Tim had still not opened up about his family, Gibbs and Shannon knew it would be wrong to push him but were concerned about the violent and haunting nightmares he experienced throughout the nights. His heart wrenching cries woke them bringing them to his side to comfort him back to sleep. Neither mentioned the incidents in the morning, unsure if he even realized he was having them.

The boy stirred drawing Gibbs close, listening to the kid mumbling in anguished tones, his face twisted in fear reliving the trauma in his dream. Gibbs sat on his bedside rubbing Tim's chest, trying to comfort him as tears streamed down his face, some collecting in his long dark eyelashes.

"Tim, I'm here for you, you're not alone. Cry, get it out, son." Tim sat up like a flash, fighting for air, his tight chest constricting his lungs. His eyes were wide open, fixated across the room still entrenched in the dream. Gibbs grabbed his shoulders firmly then turned his chin to face him. Gibbs wished he could vanquish the self-incriminating guilt from his eyes. He pulled Tim to his chest snapping him out of the image, letting the boy sob, soaking his shirt as his breath returned.

Tim's fingers clung to Gibbs' shirt, tugging and pulling. "It's my fault, I let them die in that fire, and now they're gone. I promised Sarah I would read her a book that night."

"Son, it's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have gone fishing; I wasn't 'spose to go. I was 'spose to help with the fence."

"It's not your fault son." Gibbs firmly held the back of his head, holding him close. The wails quieted as Gibbs felt Tim's body surrendering to exhaustion. He pulled away from Gibbs, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying like this..."

"I have to help her, Gibbs. I think I'm better, I can go now."

Gibbs shook his head. "Help who Tim?"  
"Ziva. Maybe, I can at least keep her safe. She deserves someone to help her."

"What kind of danger is she in, Tim?"  
"Well, she works for Mr. Crandall..."

Gibbs froze at the mention of the man's name staring into Tim's eyes. Gibbs knew exactly who Mr. Crandall was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shannon rocked in the chair she had used to soothe Kelly to sleep when she was a baby. Hearing Tim's painful story from the bedroom roused a deep empathy towards his loss, his sister's age comparable to Kelly's, too close to not understand the pain he was suffering.

"Well, she works for Mr. Crandall." Tim said.

Shannon placed her feet on the floor, as she became motionless. She had hoped she would never hear that awful man's name again.

_Flashback_

She ran, panic-stricken, through the dense woods. The deep snow, her cumbersome dress, too much of a hindrance to make any headway. Her stamina was fleeting. She looked back to see quick glimpses of his horse through the thick of the snow-covered trees gaining on her. She knew he had seen her, but she moved her heavy, wet, frozen feet, anyway, hoping for a miracle that might stop this evil, man. She didn't look back feeling a surge of energy, as she reached a melted patch of ground, earnestly picking up speed when his boot connected with her back, pushing her to the ground. She fell forward, exhausted, yet, relieved in a sense to end the question of her escape, accepting the answer of her death. She would finally have to deal with what was coming to her. He laughed out mockingly, the side of her face lay deep in the snow, she was already soaked through and turning numb.

"Please just leave me.."

Crandall dismounted, grabbing her arms, shaking her, throwing her into the snow then kicking her repeatedly. "This is what happens when my ladies don't behave and go running off! You'll be an example to the others."

The last thing she remembered was the bottom of his boot in front of her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke in a bed, with the most beautiful, smiling, blue eyes looking into hers. She knew her first thought should be to get away but all she felt was safe and warmth. A young man lay in bed next to her, shirtless.

"Please don't be frightened. I did what I had to, to save you. I found you at death's door and all I could think was there was no way I was going to let this beautiful, woman leave this world before I got to know her."

Shannon bit her bottom lip, her countenance becoming worried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. If you cover your eyes I'll leave the bed."

She gasped lifting the blanket to check underneath, seeing that they were both naked.

He chuckled, "I think you're missing the whole point of covering your eyes."

Shannon blushed then smiled.

_End of Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been married within the year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly entered the large room, walking to her mother's side while rubbing her sleepy eyes and yawning. She clutched her teddy bear in one arm, her white, nightgown brushing the floor. "Ma, why is Tim crying, did he get hurt, again?" Shannon stretched her arms out to her daughter thinking of nothing she wanted more than hold her close, rocking her.

"You might say that. He's very sad and your pa is comforting him."

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone cry like that before, he must be really sad."

"I reckon he is. He misses his little sister."  
"Where is she?"

"She's... gone, Kelly. And Tim is having a tough time saying goodbye."

"Did she go to heaven like grandma Tate?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"I don't want him to be so sad. Can I help to make him happy?"  
"Oh, darling, that would be wonderful. I'm sure he would appreciate that."

Kelly hugged her teddy bear looking down at the happy, stitched face and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim's nose tickled, waking him later in the night, his arm wrapped around something small and furry. He sprang up, wincing, grabbing his side as he tried to make sense of the lightweight clump of fur he was holding. He grinned when he realized it was Kelly's teddy bear, John. He snuggled back down into the sheets, clutching the stuffed animal to his chest, instantly falling back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanna play checkers, Tim?" Tim opened his eyes to see Gibbs's daughter standing in his doorway. At first he thought it was his little sister Sarah, his heart pounding in his chest with unbelieving shock as he sat up, all set to jump out of bed but then realized it was Kelly. He smiled at her childlike enthusiasm, leaning back against the headboard, a comforting smile spreading over his face.

He closed his eyes, "I'd love to Kelly." She reminded him so much of his little sister, his chest tightened. How many times had he played checkers with Sarah? It wasn't the game he missed but the way she manipulated him with her pouting lips to let her win and how happy she was when she did. She would then convince him to give her piggyback rides around the house as she laughed, yelling she was the winner.

"Are you sure you're not too tired? Ma says to ask you first." Kelly walked into the room, coming closer to Tim's bed. She raised her hand placing it on Tim's forehead.

"I slept for the last three days straight. I don't think I got anymore sleep in me."

"I dunno, you feel kind of clammy. But I 'spose clammy is okay enough to play checkers. I'll be right back."

Tim smirked to see the agility of the little girl as she disappeared only to return within a few seconds with a folded game board and satchel. She unfolded the board on the bed next to Tim then opened the satchel dumping flat rocks onto the bed, quickly placing them on colored squares of the board.

"You keep resting and get better Tim, I'll set up the game, I don't want you to egg-zert yourself. Okay, Timmy?"

"Thanks for letting me sleep with your teddy bear last night, Kelly. It helped keep me from being lonely."

"Your welcome." Kelly placed two fists in front of her mouth and giggled.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, Tony and Pa are out doin' farm stuff. I think they're milkin' ol' Mildred. She's our cow. Next week I'm 'spose to learn next week how to milk her."

"Wow, that's a big help on a farm. Good for you."

"And ma is cleanin' the dirty clothes. She says your's should have been burned."  
Tim blushed.

"Oops." Kelly's hand slapped over her mouth. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"Nah, that's what I like about kids. You're honest. Adults could really learn a lesson or two and be more like, you."

"Really? But sometines I say mean things."

"There was no hate in your claim, you didn't mean nuthin hurtful."

"Tim you're a real nice man. I hope you stay with us."

Tim's eyebrows knitted together in consideration. "Hhhmmm."

"Look! I jumped you!"

Tim yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I think I better open my eyes bigger. You're not a champion checker player, are you?"

Kelly shrugged. "I dunno. I could be because I always beat Tony and pa. But ma is real good. She..." Kelly looked at Tim.

His head was resting back against the headboard, a quiet snore breaking the silence. Kelly tugged the blanket higher up on Tim then patted his hand. She tiptoed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks, Allix33, Sazzita, Sprig, Aussie, Gemini girl Crawcolady and Electric Phantom for your awesome reviews.

I Do Not Own NCIS

Thanks, Deb for your awesome help with this story and congrats on your's, thanks for sharing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shannon stood over the basin scrubbing the dishes with an unnecessary vigor, taking her rightful fear out on the pewter pieces. Gibbs slowly walked up behind her, intentionally shuffling his feet, letting her know he was close by to avoid startling her. His strong arms enfolded her slim waist, as he snuggled his scratchy face against her warm neck. Shannon's furrowed eyebrows let go as her body melted against his, relaxing and releasing some of her tension. She smiled as she she breathed in slowly and deeply.

Her hands caressed the edges of the exposed hair on his arms, tickling her palms,then cuffing his wrists; stretching his arms tighter around her. "Do you know I consider these arms to be the most strong and protective arms in the world? All my worries drift away when you're wrapped around me."

"I do what I can little lady." He held her close, swaying as he whispered, his lips brushing softly against her earlobe and sending chills up her back. She tried to stifle an excited giggle.

"Shannon, please don't be frightened."  
Shannon's jaw set, as she squeezed her eyes trying to barricade the traumatic memories from her mind.

"You're living with two; no make that three brave men, right now, who would risk their lives to do anything to protect you. He'll never touch you again, I promise."

Shannon turned, laying her hand softly on Gibbs' cheek. "And, I believe that with all my heart. Kelly and I are the most protected women East of Eagle Bend."

"And South."

"Do you realize, if it wasn't for Crandall, we may have never met. Every abusive blow I received from that God-awful man was worth every ache knowing I would spend my life with you and Kelly."

"Don't say that. My heart was destined to find you one way or another and I would have preferred the other."

Shannon smiled. "Jethro?" Her face turned to worry. "We have to help Tim's Ziva. Crandall will do the same to her as he did to me. Tim can't take on that man alone. Maybe if we explain the situation to Tobias and Mike?"

"I agree. Tony saw them in town today, they're coming by tomorrow morning. I'll have a talk with them, then." They embraced, Shannon feeling the strength in their unity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim stood weakly, propped against the wagon wheel on Gibbs' cart in front of his farmhouse along with Gibbs, Sherriff Fornell and Deputy Franks. It was late morning and the sheriff wanted to meet Tim, so he had found the strength to join them outside, while also getting some needed fresh air.

The sun was strong, baking the land dry; they were in, they were in dire need of a good rain. Kelly played nearby, kicking up dust as she sang to herself while playing hopscotch. Tim watched her, enjoying her childlike lightheartedness, feeling too weak and sleepy to follow the conversation going on around him, but eagerly listening to their plans to help Ziva.

"You gotta take him down Tobias, before he hurts another poor, helpless girl. And, I'm willin' to volunteer my services in any way I can."

"That kinda thing has always been overlooked, Jethro. It's just out of our, I dunno; jurisdiction?" Tobias said apologetically.

"Do you realize all the man power he has behind him? Well, shoot. He's more than worth thousands, Jethro." Franks scratched his stubbly cheek, toeing his boot into the dusty sand, creating a tiny dust cloud that rose then dissipated.

"Well, how about murder? This man almost killed my Shannon. It just boils my blood that he's still doing this kinda thing to young, innocent women and getting away with it."

"Now don't go gettin' yourself in a tizzy, Jethro. I didn't say we wouldn't do nuthin'. Just not sure how to go about it. See, what I'm sayin'?"

"Hate to change such a pleasant subject, ladies but I have to ask you of this Jethro; you wouldn't know anything about Skeets' horse disappearin' now would'ja?" Franks squinted as the subtle breeze blew cigar smoke into his weather-beaten face.

Tobias glared at Tim, his ears reddening as he looked to the ground avoiding eye contact with the sheriff.

"Now don't even think this kid here would have anythin' to do with that, Tobias! For cryin' out loud, he's been laid up in bed for the last three days on accounts of that miserable sap!"

Tobias stepped closer to Tim, staring at him but Tim chose to direct his gaze elsewhere wishing he could shrink.

"So, how ya' feelin' kid? Are you still in a lot of pain?"

"Huh?"

Tobias didn't waver. "I said, are ya' better?"

"Uh, yes sir. Thanks to Mr. Gibbs.."

Gibbs leaned in close to Tim. "Remember? It's just Gibbs."

"Uh, yeah. Gibbs and Miss Shannon."

"Just Shannon is good, too." Gibbs sprang back whispering, as he smiled paternally at Tim.

Tim shyly smiled back, lifting his hat so he could scratch his head. "Uh, sorry sir."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I mean Gibbs." Tim's voice cracked.

"We understand you're looking for work, boy." Franks mentioned, rocking on his heels as he puffed his cigar.

"Well, now. I was goin' to ask him if he wanted to stay on here." Piped up Gibbs. "Besides we have to teach him how to handle firepower. He can't be much help with his sure-shot sling shot unless you're bringin' down chirpy birds and lickin' lizards."

"Really sir, uh, Gibbs?" Tim placed his hand on Gibbs; shoulder, surprised and biting his bottom lip.

"Well, if he's as good a shot as he is with that rubber band then I think we have ourselves a gunslinger." Tim was relieved to see Tobias admiring him with an ear to ear grin, returning it with a lopsided smile.

Tim looked to both the men, stuttering. "W-w-well, that's mighty nice. I uh, think I'd like to accept Mist...I mean Gibbs' offer due to the, uh, I mean...the generosity he has showed me."

"I'm sure you'll have some free time to help out, part time that is." Nodded Franks towards Tim.  
A familiar, fearful sound pulled Tim's attention towards Kelly, alerting him to an immediate danger. She was kneeling down to pick up a rock; a small, quick motion near her feet behind her. He yelled her name, while springing into action, the impediment of his injuries forgotten as he bolted towards her. Kelly could see the terror in Tim's expression, his attention directed her towards a movement a couple of feet away from her ankles.

Tim grabbed her by her arms forcefully, holding her to his chest stumbling backwards away from the dangerous creature. The snake struck out, hitting Tim in the leg as he howled in fear. He regained his footing, placing Kelly gently on the ground far away from the snake looking down at the new rip in his trousers. Black dots swarmed his vision as he began to sway, feeling light-headed.

Gibbs heard someone yell, "No!" that echoed through the small valley from the nearby woods on the ridge, instantly forgetting it, noticing Tim's desperate move to get to his daughter. Tobias and Franks had caught on at that point, moving quickly towards them. Tobias drew his gun, shooting the snake, too late, after it had struck Tim in the leg.

Tim's knees buckled as his eyes rolled back in his head. Franks and Gibbs each grabbed an arm on either side of him before he fell forward flat on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva dismounted, guiding the horse alongside her towards a large bush for cover as she looked over the sun burnt valley, wiping the sweat from her neck with her neckerchief. She opened the knapsack tied to the horse's saddle, checking it's contents. A pint of whiskey, an apple, comb (which she would surely not use) wrapped biscuits, that seemed in good condition, and some carrot sticks.

She looked up watching some buzzards circle the sky over to the east. The sky was clear, not a cloud for miles.

She tried to calm her unrelenting guilt; she'd stolen a horse that was well-equipped with a small stash of supplies and, to top it off, a Winchester rifle seemed too convenient to be true. At the same time, she appreciated the poetic justice, as the animal had belonged to Skeets. Was there a scoundrel more deserving after hurting her sweet Timothy.

She scratched her neck, hoping she hadn't caught the man's fleas. A horrid thought flooded her, as her hands softly wrapped around her neck in a protective move. If caught, would she be hung just like any other horse stealing low-life? Her problems were piling up by the day. They mounted so high, she quickly disregarded them, unable to believe her life was in such a shambles. She raised her eyebrows in disbelief, sighing then shaking her head, in denial.

A loud chuckle echoing from down below roused her attention. She crawled on her hands and knees to peek around the thorny bush to look down on the nearby farmhouse about a quarter of a mile down in the valley. Gibbs' farm! Amazingly she had found it by luck! She could see Tony enter the barn swinging a milk can as he whistled. Gibbs was standing with the sheriff and deputy along with Tim; leaning up against a horse cart. She could tell it was him by his brown hat, and the black band that encompassed the crown. She smiled, relieved, now knowing he had survived. He looked weak but healthy and he seemed to have put on a few pounds. Gibbs and the rest had obviously taken good care of him filling Ziva's heart with joy.

She watched him, conversing with the other men, grateful to be this close. Abruptly, the scene turned, as Tim yelled out to the little girl as he ran towards her. Ziva searched the area the little girl was playing detecting the vibrating movements of a rattlesnake's tail.

"No!" The tips of her fingers touched her lips as she crouched further down, regretful she had yelled out so loudly. She continued to watch in horror as Tim moved the child in time but unsure if he was bitten as the venomous creature struck in the area of his leg.

"Oh no." She mouthed the words silently to herself, placing her hand on her chest. Tim fell to his knees as Mr. Gibbs and the deputy caught him. A shot rang out, bouncing off the ridge; the sheriff's true shot killing the snake.

Gibbs laid Timothy down as they huddled around him making it impossible for Ziva to see his condition.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks, Deb for your knowledge, you're like a little encyclopedia and I'm grateful.

I do not own NCIS

Tim opened his eyes to the small group of men looking down at him joined by Kelly, Tony and Shannon. Gibbs was smiling widely, Tim's head rested on the older man's thigh while he cradled Tim's head in his hands.

"Son, you're okay. The snake's fangs didn't make it past the protection of your boot."

Tim gasped looking down towards his leg. They had rolled up the denim revealing a good sized gouge in the leather of his boot. Tim sighed with pure relief sinking back against the ground and into Gibbs' protective hold.

"Tim, you saved me! I'm goin' to read you a story for bedtime every night for a whole month! And...I'll darn your socks! And wave mosquitoes away from you when we're outside and... "

Gibbs gave Kelly a friendly squeeze happy she was okay, halting her list of promised acts of appreciation.

Tony affectionately slapped him on the arm. "Fast thinkin', Timmy. Way to go."

Tim became aware of the fact that he had fainted in front of all these men. He cringed to think what they musta' thought of him now. Tim felt like he was going to faint, this time from embarrassment, while still being scrutinized by the cowboys.

Shannon reached down with two hands, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into a bear hug. She released him then grabbed his face with both hands. "How can I ever thank you Timothy?"

Tobias looked at Tim questioningly as Franks had himself a good chuckle, rubbing his mouth trying to calm the rise he was gettin' outta watchin' the kid's ears turn a deep shade of red.

Gibbs placed a hand on Shannon's arm signaling her to release Tim. The young man scurried up, wincing from the pain resulting from the recent quick movements. He wanted to escape the full attention everyone was giving him.

Shannon clung to his arm, directing him towards the house as Kelly stuck to hs other side holding his hand with her two petite ones. "I want you to climb back into bed and I'll make you some soup so you can keep up with your recovery."

"Thanks miss Shan-I mean Shannon. That'd be great. I feel pretty wiped out."

Franks watched the girls and Tim enter the house. "Wow, I think you got yourself a guardian angel, there Jethro. That boy don't think, he just acts."

"Yeah, those girls of your's just love him to death." commented Tobias.

"Well, now he's saved both my kids."

"Ain't that the darnedest." Franks rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Tony, come sunrise, we're gonna have a shooting lesson for this kid, before he gets himself killed. Trouble seems to find him wherever he goes."

"You got it, pa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim rolled in bed, groaning from the shear pain of his stiff muscles. He cautiously stretched working his way out of bed to prepare for shooting practice with Gibbs, Tony and Kelly. Tim had tossed and turned all night, frettin' over the idea of the lesson. What if he wasn't good and embarrassed himself further?

Even Kelly was a marksman. She had started in on her gun skills a long time ago, when she was seven.

"Aren't you eight?" asked Tim.

"Yeah, but I'm much more mature, now that I'm eight. Ma says she's noticed I use the word, "please" much more often now.

She explained how she shot a 410 bolt action that sported a mighty powerful kick for a girl her age and size but pa said she handled it just fine.

"Why didn't your pa teach you how to shoot, Tim?"

"My pa didn't fancy guns."

Kelly shrugged, not sure what to think of his comment.

Tim always wondered why his father never taught him how to shoot, it just seemed like a good idea for more than one person in the family to know how to use a rifle in case of any kind of danger, where one would be needed. His father did own a gun but it sat leaning in a corner gathering dust.

Tim sighed, pulling on his flannel shirt then buttoning it. He carefully tugged on his suspenders over his shoulders then sat on the edge of the bed tugging on his boots.

He knew he had to learn, and then in a few more days he could head back into town to rescue Ziva from that no-good, loud-mouthed Crandall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs, Tony, Kelly and Tim stood along in a line. Kelly holding her 410 just as her pa had told her to, tilted downward; not pointed towards anyone, with the safety on.

Empty bottles sat lined up on crates ready to to be blown to bits.

"We're gonna start you with Tony's Colt .45." mentioned Gibbs.

Tony stepped closer, looking Tim in the eye to gain his full attention as he demonstrated the best stance and most effective way to hold the pistol when shooting. He then fired a few shots, for Tim's benefit as each bottle that he aimed at was blasted to bits.

He then handed Tim the revolver standing behind him as he guided him, looking over his shoulder while holding his hands over Tim's to make sure he held the gun correctly. Tim's first two shots were off but the next two shattered two bottles. Tony slapped his back with approval.

"Looks like you're a natural, Timmy boy." Tim's doubts of shooting began to fade with Tony's encouraging words, a lopsided grin growing on his face. Tim shot a few more, feeling more comfortable with each shot.

"Can I shoot now, pa?"

"Go ahead sweetheart." Kelly shot three bottles in a row. "See Tim I'm a natural, too." Tim gave Kelly a smile of admiration as she reloaded.

"Okay, good job with the revolver son. Next, we're gonna try your hand at a rifle." Gibbs walked over to Tim demonstrating the Winchester he held in his hand. "Now I want you to give this a go. You mentioned your a lefty and these handle pretty good with left-handed shooters. Now it's got some kick." Gibbs loaded then shot a target nailed into a tree set about 30 feet in front of them. "And, not the same kick as a slingshot I reckon." Tim reddened as Gibbs handed him the gun, guiding him as Tony had.

Tim fired, surprised at the amount of pressure thrust against his shoulder stifling a startled yelp. If Gibbs hadn't been behind him, it was likely he'd now be sittin' on his bum.

"Try again, now that you know what to expect, your shot should end up closer to the target. Tim cocked the lever as Gibbs had shown him to do then hesitated, staring at the target trying to imagine it was Crandall. He gulped at the thought of taking the life of another human being, even if he was as bad as they get. How was a man who had never even hunted a squirrel going to be able to kill a man. He held his breath then fired.

Gibbs laughed, hitting him on the shoulder admiringly, "That's my boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs had set out with Tony to fix the fences along the borders of their land. Tim sat on the porch with Shannon watching them disappear on their horses over the ridge towards Eagle Bend.

"Jethro tells me you're a natural Tim. I overheard you tellin' Kelly that you have never shot a gun before."

"No, ma'am. I guess you could say my pa didn't believe in guns except for keepin' meat on the table." Tim shrugged. "I never learned why he was that way. I asked him a number of times,and he'd just answer, "Some day I'll explain." Tim looked to the floor of the porch twisting his hands together. "But, he never got to."

"Do you have any other kin living near by Tim?"

"I have a grandmother Penny. After the fire I traveled on foot to her home but it was vacant, like she just upt and left. I don't understand why she would have done that. I'm not even sure if she knows my parents and Sarah were killed in the fire. I stayed there for a while but got really lonely, so ventured into town."

Shannon leaned close to Tim, placing her hand on his shoulder drawing his attention to her. "Tim, I want you to know, we have grown very fond of you in the last few days that we have known you. You have stuck your neck out for our safety goin' way above and beyond. When Jethro asked if you would like to stay on as a hired hand, you would be considered more than that. We would care for you like a son. Just as we did for Tony when we found him in need of a family."

Tim's throat constricted as he smiled, fighting tears. "Thanks ma'am. That means more than you know." Tim's voice cracked.

Their attention was interrupted by the heavy sound of horses riding down the road towards them. It was a group consisting of four riders, their rifles in their hands.

Shannon gasped. "I think it's Crandall, Tim."

Tim reached for the Winchester leaning against the wall. "Get inside. I'll keep'm away." Tim didn't look at Shannon, already positioning the rifle to aim.

"Tim..."

"Go. I got this."

The door to the cabin opened, Kelly running out. "Ma? Who are those men?"

"Honey, get inside."

"But, ma. We can't leave Tim out here with'm!"

"Kelly, I want you to get inside with your ma!"

Kelly stepped next to Tim grabbing his trousers, pulling; her eyes filling with tears. "Tim, you have to come in, too. Pa and Tony ain't here right now."

"Go on, do what I say!" Tim walked to the edge of the porch, fixated on the riders, waiting for them to approach.

Shannon guided Kelly inside, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I have an idea how we can help Timmy."

The riders slowed as they neared, Crandall speaking for the group, his horse circling while he tried to calm him down. "Is your pa here boy? We need to have a word with him."

"No, he's not and I suggest you leave the property. We don't take to your kind here."

Crandall chuckled, mockingly. "Your kind? And what kind would that be? You know, we ain't lookin' for any trouble. I don't understand your hostility, boy."

"You know what kind I'm talkin' about."

Crandall shrugged off Tim's remark. "We're lookin' for a young girl, you may know her. Some townsfolk say you two are sweethearts. Your name's Timothy, ain't it?"

Tim's thoughts whirled. Ziva was missing? Tim remained focused. "I don't know of no young girl, now git." Tim cocked his rifle, forcing the group of Crandall's men to aim towards him.

One of the men noticed two gun barrels appear through the open windows of the cabin. He brought his horse closer to alert Crandall. "Sir." He nodded towards the guns as Crandall saw another appear from the side of the house.

Crandall didn't like the odds waving his men down. "You've been warned son! We''re goin' to keep our eye on you. We know she's around." Crandall waved the men to ride as Tim fell back into his chair on the porch with a huge sigh of relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Crandall and his men disappeared over the ridge, Shannon came out onto the porch followed by Kelly. She thanked Tim profusely by hugging him while laughing with embarrassment at Tim's devoted protection towards her family. Sadly it was becoming a common occurrence. She then rode off to locate Gibbs and Tony to bring them up to speed.

Tim sat back in a chair on the porch looking confused. "I don't understand what spooked Crandall and his men to leave that easily. I'm not a scary looking guy and I was outnumbered four to one. I would think he'd want to search the inside of your home..."

"You can say 'our home', now Timmy." Kelly corrected him. "Me and ma had our guns stickin' outta them windows, to help scare them away." Kelly pointed to the open windows behind them with her thumb.

"Oh." Tim smiled slightly abashed that he hadn't noticed at the time.

"Timmy come with me to the barn, I hafta milk ol' Mildred. You can help."

Tim followed Kelly, thankful for the simplicity of a routine chore to take his mind off Crandall's visit. He needed time to collect his thoughts. Ziva was missing and he didn't know if he should be rejoicing for her escape or worried for her safety as she was now facing the dangers of the uncivilized, open land outside the town of Eagle Bend. Then again, it was possible she caught a train if she was able to get a hold of some money.

"Is it always this crazy around here Kelly?"

"Only since you arrived Tim."

Tim stopped, taking off his hat to scratch his head. "Gees, I'm sorry I've caused so much disruption. It seems like just yesterday when my life used to be normal."

Mildred mooed as Tim and Kelly entered the barn, sliding the door wide open to allow the sun's light in. Tim grabbed the milk can off a hook on the wall handing it to Kelly, deep in thought.

"I dunno, I was gettin' bored lately and since you appeared...life has been everythin' but borin'. I'm just sorry it's all at your expense. I can't wait till I tell my friends Becky and Mary Beth at school all about you. Becky has a thing for tall blondes, she'll love you." She stifled a giggle looking over her shoulder at Tim to find he hadn't been listening, but staring at a knothole in the wall. "Tim! Hey! Are you in there?"

Tim brought his attention back to Kelly. "I'm just worried about my friend, Ziva. I hope she's okay."

"Well, all she has to do is hang out with the likes of you and she'll be safe. As for you bein' safe? I'm not so sure."

"What I should be doing is heading out to look for her. I hate the thought of her having to defend herself against all the rattlers nestled in them ridges and mountains..."

"Oh yeah! There's tons of snakes in. ..." Kelly spotted the worry she just managed to create on his face. "I'm sorry Tim. There I go again bein' too truthful."

Tim set his shoulders upright, his thick eyebrows crooked in a serious curve, as his expression took on a look of determination. "I need to go...do you think your pa will let me use a horse to go find her?"

"Now Tim don't go doing somthin' rash. I'm sure you can discuss it with him when he gets home. They will be more than happy to help you on your search for Ziva. Besides, aren't you too sore to be riding so soon?" Tim placed a hand on his side gingerly, knowing she was right. He was irritated and frustrated with the limitations his injury caused.

Kelly dismissed the situation as she continued to ramble making Tim snort and chuckle towards her comments on the drawbacks of homework to running away from boys at recess time during school. A rustle in the loft above caught his attention as he watched a few lonely strands of straw float down near Kelly as she hadn't taken notice.

"Well, I'm finished here. You comin' Tim?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up, I have to check something first."

Kelly shrugged as a small amount of milk sloshed over the side of the bucket. "I'm gonna start dinner. I like making the biscuits. I'll see ya' inside."

Tim nodded then darted towards the ladder leading to the loft, as fast as his injuries would allow. He took his time climbing up the ladder, wincing every now and then finally stepping over the top rung onto the loft. A figure bolted to his side knocking him on his back into the soft, scratchy hay.

"Ziva?" She lay on top of him wrapping her arms around his neck with a happy, unbridled hug.

"Tim! You're okay! I was so worried when I saw that snake attack you..."

"You saw that?"

"And don't get me started how worried I was after Skeets shot you..."

"You were worried?"

"Yes, so in order to see how you were, I had to steal his horse..."

"You what!?"

Ziva's mouth clamped shut as she crawled off Tim kneeling by his side.

Tim leaned on his elbows. "Do you know what they do to horse thieves, Ziva?"

Ziva clutched her throat. "Yes, I know what they do." She answered with an audible gulp. "But I had to, I was not going to become one of Crandall's ladies."

Tim smiled, proudly.

"Besides, I had to see if you were okay."

"Well, I wish you didn't resort to such drastic measures. Where is the horse now?"

"I tied it in the woods."

"So, you must know Crandall came by here lookin' for you."

"I know. I was hiding by the side of the house aiming Skeets' rifle towards them when they threatened you."

"Really?" Ziva nodded. "Well, you and everybody else."

Tim struggled to sit up but fell back wincing in pain.

"Oh! I am so sorry, I forgot. You're still in a lot of pain, aren't you?"

Tim smiled. "I'm okay. I'm just happy you're here." Ziva helped Tim to a seated position fixing his crooked hat. Tim gave her a lopsided smile. "I was worried about you, too. I've gained some knowledge and graduated to a rifle. I was preparing to come find you."

"You did that for my benefit, Timothy?"

"Well, someone has to watch out for you and keep you in line. You're obviously up to your eyeballs in a heap of some serious trouble. Apparently Shannon, Gibbs' wife, was also involved with Crandall. He beat her and left her for dead, so she knows firsthand what he is capable of. I fear for your life, Ziva. I don't want the same thing he did to Shannon to happen to you."

"So, you've been thinking about me Timothy?"

"Ziva! This is serious. We have to figure out what we can do to keep you safe..."

"Tim, It's almost dinner time! Are you up in the loft? Kelly said you were in here!" Shannon's earnest request from below, surprised them.

"Yes. ma'am, uh, Shannon. Ziva is..."

Ziva pulled Tim close, covering his mouth with her hand. Tim removed her hand giving it a squeeze. "Uh, I'll be there in a minute!"

"Are you okay Tim?"

"Just fine Shannon. Thanks."

"Okay. See you soon." They listened as she left.

Ziva released Tim, huffing a sigh of relief. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to let them know I'm here, yet. Just thought it might be a bad idea, seeing I stole the horse and all."

"Ziva, I can't not tell them, I'm sorry but there's no way I'm going to keep you a secret."

"Oooo, I like the way you worded that sentence, Timothy." Tim rolled his eyes with a hint of a smile.

Sounds of someone entering the barn gained their attention.

"That might be Kelly. I can't keep them waiting." Tim yelled to whoever was downstairs that he was coming. "I'll tell them at dinner time." Tim whispered to Ziva as he crawled to the ladder. Ziva went to grab his arm but missed, sighing in defeat.

Tim scanned the barn when he reached the floor. "Kelly?"

He turned to a sound behind him only to be hit in the head with a hard object, his world fading.


	8. Chapter 8

I Do Not Own NCIS

Thanks, Deb, I've learned a lot form you

Ch 8 Last Chance saloon

Ziva scurried to the back of the large hay loft, wedging herself into a corner to wait for Tim's return. He was right, she needed help to sever the hold Crandall had on her and hiding out in Gibbs' barn was not going to solve the problem anytime soon. Besides, there must be some way they could finagle and revoke any charges against her for stealing Skeets' horse, how could they even prove that she did it. If anyone could help her it sounded like Gibbs was her man.

She was so happy to have finally caught up with Tim but was also now impatient for the day when this whole mess would be behind them. She felt giddy over the optimism she suddenly had for a promising future, not to then have it all taken away because of a promise her father made to an evil man.

She heard a yell from below as she casually crawled towards the edge of the loft, thinking it was Tim when the stern voice of Crandall caused her to freeze. She stopped quick, seeing Tim, held by his arms by two men. Ziva's concern quickly grew when she saw a considerable amount of blood running along the side of Tim's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim woke to someone roughly patting his cheek. His arms were restrained by two of Crandall's men, one on each side of him. They had come back to confront him when he was most vulnerable, he had left his rifle on the porch and Kelly or Shannon would be back soon wondering where he was. Tim knew the potential of this situation could spiral into something worse, fast. Unfortunately, he had not heard any sign of Gibbs or Tony returning from the fields.

"Now this is much better; unarmed and outnumbered." Crandall was calmly seated on a stool smoking a cigar, one foot resting on a rung, while the other on the floor, to brace himself; his body slumped over with a mocking grin.

Tim forced himself to focus, his eyes only able to view the dire predicament he was in, seeing it in double vision as his legs struggled not to collapse. He was anticipating the first punch, apprehensively, knowing they meant business. His side was already screaming with pain resulting from their violent hold on him.

"We know she's here. We found Skeets' horse tied in the woods when we left just a while ago and don't tell me Skeets came by for a friendly chat. That woman is a horse stealing whore! Tell me, why would you waste your time and effort on the likes of that woman? She's worthless."

Tim's anger towards Crandall's accusations developed into an uncontrollable fury that he could not contain as they fought to hold him back. "You...scum! You have no respect towards women so you, obviously have no idea of their worth. You don't deserve one iota of their time or attention!"

"I didn't come here for a lesson on respect towards women, where is she?"

Tim shook his head, "She musta... took a train...outta town."

Crandall nodded to one of the men holding Tim as he stepped in front of him and drove a punch with brute force deep into his stomach. Tim panicked as he tried to regain his breath, his desperate cry too weak to be heard. His legs lost any strength, unable to hold him up as the man behind him secured him by his arms to keep him upright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva's eyes filled with tears, blinking them away, as she watched in horror as one of the men punched Tim, aggravating his wound and and causing him to drop in extreme agony. Crandall was cold and ruthless, ordering the beating of an innocent man to further his power and get what he wanted.

She could see the steely, stubbornness and reserve through the pain in Tim's face and knew he had no intentions of revealing her whereabouts.

She lifted Skeets' rifle, knowing it was empty. It had worked to help scare them off before, but would it work in this situation? If it was loaded she would already be picking them off like ducks on a pond. She would just have to take her chances. She couldn't bear to see Tim beaten and suffering; consequences all due to her father's decision. The man assaulting Tim drew back his fist as she yelled, "No!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim heard Ziva pump the lever of her rifle.

"Crandall! Release him! Before I shoot!" The man holding Tim quickly drew his weapon, threatening Ziva with the barrel of his gun shoved in Tim's side.

"Oh, you will now?" Crandall laughed, "Don't be silly and drop your weapon. You're wasting our time. If you shoot me, Herb here, will shoot Timothy. You have no choice but to throw me your weapon."

Ziva reluctantly threw down the rifle off the loft to land near Crandall's feet.

"No. Wait." Tim futilely attempted to yell, his injuries preventing him from taking a deep breath.

He caught a glimpse of Ziva bravely climbing down the steps of the ladder, her mind set, her jaw stiff and raised, her intentions, brave. This could not happen, Crandall would whisk her away, leaving town to avoid any chances with the law.

"No. Let me go." Tim weakly struggled, determined to not let this happen, surprisingly mustering up enough strength to head slam the man restraining him, then whirling around to continue with a roundhouse punch to his jaw. The other, grabbed him from behind as Tim yelled out throwing his arms up to release the man's grip on his shoulders. The man quickly turned Tim to face him so he could punch Tim in the stomach taking advantage of his weak spot. Tim fell to the floor clutching his torso, feeling blood; warm and sticky on his shirt. The click of a safety lever of a rifle sounded, inches from his head as the barrel poked savagely into his neck behind his ear.

Tim froze while Ziva screamed, "Please, I'll go with you. Just don't shoot! Leave him be, he's done nothing wrong! Please!"

Crandall did not back down, glaring at Ziva. "He is a fool! Maybe killing him will finally help you realize just how serious I am! I am done foolin' around." Crandall kicked Tim in the side, as he curled up in a ball then glared at Tim, yelling at him through gritted teeth. "We gotta get back to town and you're nuthin' but a sore in my side!. Say your prayers, boy!" A shot rang out.


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own NCIS

I want to thank Deb, for helping with errors through the entire length of this story, and... the sweet, final ending, suggestion.

Thanks for reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim was shocked when the only feeling he experienced after the sound of the gunshot was the release of pressure on his neck. He had always heard good things about Heaven and sure enough it was pain-free, like people had said until he stretched out his body, initiating a jolt in his side and causing him to whimper.

A gentle hand grasped his shoulder to slowly roll him onto his back. Tim looked up into smiling blue eyes, conveying his relief that Tim was okay. Gibbs held a rifle in one hand, leaning on it as he kneeled by his side.

"I finally saved you for a change. How are you son?"  
Ziva was on Tim's other side grinning from ear to ear. Tim could see the lifeless body of Crandall, lying on the ground, past Ziva. Tony had his guns set on Crandall's men as he guided them into a stall for protective measures.

Tim closed his eyes leaning back sighing with relief. "I'm fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim held Ziva's hand, bringing it to his mouth to softly kiss.

"You know, honey, we don't need to buy so much for the baby. Gibbs is making the cradle and Shannon is giving us Kelly's hand-me-downs plus she says that quilt will be done by the end of the week, more than enough time before junior arrives." Tim stood behind her, wrapping his hands around Ziva's protruding waistline as she struggled to hold all the items in one arm as her other arm rubbed his protective arms.

Life had changed so much for Tim and Ziva within the last year, and Ziva was thrilled to still see the gratitude, excitement and love in her husband's goofy smile as he ogled her admiringly.

Gibbs and his family had helped Tim build on his parent's land, situating the site of their new cabin on a different spot than Tim's original home; considering it a memorial site to honor the deaths of his lost family. Ziva had asked Tim if building on the land would upset him but Tim chose to hold onto all the happy memories of growing up there and spending time with them instead of dwelling on their deaths. He longed for the grandparents they would never become to his unborn child, but was grateful for the Gibbs family who treated Tim and Ziva like their own, spending vast amounts of time with them, just as a family would.

"Now you need to stop calling the baby junior, Timothy. That is not a name to choose for a sweet, little daughter, that will have long, curly, brown hair."

"Hhhmmm. You do realize babies are pretty much bald when they are born, right? So how about Miss Junior?"

Ziva wacked Tim on the arm, lightly giving him a shove.

"I'm going to load the feed into the wagon, just meet me out front when you're done, sugar blossom."

"Okay, sassafras pants."

Tim lifted his eyebrows, quizzically, then turned rapidly, shocked when his body collided with another. "Whoa! I'm sorry...Grandma Penny?"

Ziva watched as the older woman grabbed Tim, then embraced him desperately. "Timothy? Is it really you honey?"

Tim's voice was muffled as he talked into his grandmother's shoulder. "Gram! I wondered where you went...I went to your home. Why did you leave?"

"Tim, sweetheart, I thought you were killed in the fire. I thought I lost you and I had to get away. I was devastated..." Tim's grandmother took turns hugging Tim, bodily then holding his face in her hands to assure herself he was, in fact alive. "Both Sarah, and I..."

"Sarah? Gram. I'm sorry but I was the only one who survived the..." Tim was interrupted by a small, girl's voice from behind his grandmother.

"Timmy?"

Tim's grandmother stepped aside as Sarah ran by her running into Tim, hugging him around the waist.

Tim dropped to his knees, clutching his sister to his chest with tears rushing down his cheeks. "Sarah? I don't believe it! You're alive!" Tim lifted her, swinging the eight-year-old around in a huge bear hug.

Ziva could see Sarah whisper in Tim's ear as she held him, fiercely, her eyes closed. "My brother. I have my brother back, thank you God."

Penny grabbed Tim's arm, urgently desiring an explanation. "Timothy, I don't understand, how did you escape? Sarah said you were sick and sleeping in your bedroom."

Timothy placed Sarah on the floor next to him as he wiped his eyes, trying to catch his breath. "Well, I had actually... snuck out to go fishing...Dad said I wasn't a good early riser and should fight off the cold I was gettin' so we could fix the fences first thing in the morning, so he ordered me to bed. I couldn't sleep so climbed out the window. I just didn't want to ruffle any feathers. You know how head strong he can, uh, could be."

Penny nodded, her face a frown.

"When I came back, the place had been burning for a while." Tim shook his head, still unable to fully grasp the presence of his family standing in front of him. "I tried to go in through the front door, but a beam fell across it and knocked me down. I don't understand...how did Sarah get out? Last I knew she was helpin' ma with dinner." Tim looked down at his sister as she clung to his hand, swinging it excitedly as she smiled at him.

"I had picked her up, earlier to spend a few nights at my place. You know how lonely I have been since your grandfather died..."

"Yes, I do...huh, oh, Ziva, I'm sorry...this is my grandmother and my sister!" Ziva took the cue to pull Tim into her arms as she faced Penny.

"I've heard so much about you both. This is all so incredible! He has been so sad..he missed you both terribly."

"Timothy, she is beautiful." Penny pinched Tim's cheek as she cleared her throat looking at Ziva's stomach, wagging her eyebrows. "Um, Timothy?"

"Gram, Sarah, we're married! And, as you can see," Tim patted Ziva's belly, devilishly. "and expecting a little junior any day now. We have so much catchin' up to do. And Sarah...you're so big." Tim tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Penny wrapped her arms around her family, pulling them in close, too happy for words.

Sarah's voice was small but strong, "This is the best day of my life."

Smiling down at her, Tim looked at the faces of his loved ones, wife, little sister and grandmother, all of them curled around each other. He opened his mouth to say something just as the baby kicked. Laughing joyously, he exclaimed,

"You're right, Half Pint, this is the best day of our lives."

The End


End file.
